Captured by Beauty
by Raisa Yusefin
Summary: Sojiro seta adalah seorang pengembara muda yang sedang mencari tambatan hati. Rumah bagi jiwanya. Setelah dua tahun mengembara dia bertemu dengan seorang Geisha yang sangat cantik. Sedemikian cantiknya sampai sampai jiwa Sojiro menggelora hanya karena melihatnya. mungkinkan sang Geisha berhasil mendapatkan hati pemuda rupawan ini? Sojiro X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Captured by beauty **

**Disclaimer: Sojiro Seta belong to Nobuhiro watsuki. Omisaki, Ohana dan Nenek Udon its my chara.. **

**Prolog:**

Sojiro seta adalah pendekar pedang tercepat di Jepang dan terkuat di Juppongatana. Dia dijuluki Tenken dan dialah yang bertanggungjawab terhadap kematian perdana menteri jepang era Meiji, Toshimichi Okubo. Dengan senyum maut dan mata berkilat-kilat, ia mengayunkan pedangnya yang tajam dan panjang itu dengan kecepatan halilintar... namun sekarang setelah dua tahun Shishio meninggal. Dia melarikan diri dan menjadi buronan polisi. Dia... hilang. Legenda pemuda berkecepatan halilintar itu hilang bersamaan dengan runtuhnya benteng Hiei.

**Bab 1 : Beauty and the Beat**

Meiji 12, mei

Sojiro Seta ditemukan oleh sang pengarang di sebuah lembah di Tokkaido. Tokkaido di masa lalu hanyalah sebuah kampung kecil yang pemandangannya sangat indah. Sojiro tidak pernah berhenti mengagumi keindahan Tokkaido. Betapa tidak, di Tokkaido lah anda bisa menemukan pemandangan sungai, gunung dan lautan bersatu. Karena itulah meskipun sudah sebulan dia berada disini, dia belum beranjak mengembara lagi.

Sekarang ia tengah merebahkan dirinya pada kasur ilalang. Pohon-pohon rimbun tumbuh di dekatnya, menaunginya dari panas mentari dan di dekatnya ada sungai kecil yang mengalir. Bunyi Aliran sungai bercampur dengan nyanyian burung adalah lagu favorite Sojiro. Ia tidak pernah bosan mendengar paduan bunyi tersebut. Sojiro menyeka keringatnya. Hari mulai panas, _sebentar lagi jam 11 siang sih._

"Apa aku sebaiknya tinggal disini saja ya? Di sini damai indah dan tenang,"senyum Sojiro. Ia berbicara pada burung-burung yang terbang rendah. "Tidak boleh! Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku untuk terus mengembara sampai menemukan rumah yang baru. Disini memang indah, tapi tanpa orang yang bisa kulindungi, disini bukan rumah, disini hanyalah tempat yang bagus.

Sraaaaak... sraaak... terdengar gesekkan ilalang beradu. Seseorang mendekat. Sojiro segera bangkit dari tidurnya. _Siapa orang yang berada di ngarai siang siang begini, pasti orang nggak bener! Eh.. tunggu aku kan di ngarai sekarang, berarti aku juga orang yang nggak bener doong! Hahaha.._

Sojiro mengendap-endap. Matanya akhirnya menemukan sosok orang itu. Dan mata besar Sojiro makin besar. Ia menemukan pemandangan yang paling indah se Tokaido. Ternyata orang itu adalah seorang gadis yang cantik. Cantiknya... alangkah cantiknya gadis ini, pikir Sojiro pada seorang wanita yang tengah menari seorang diri. Ia mengenakan kimono sifon merah muda dan tusuk konde bunga sakura. Dilihat dari ikatan obinya yang begitu sensual, sepertinya ia seorang geisha... seperti kak Yumi. Kulitnya begitu putih, rambutnya hitam sempurna, matanya berwarna hijau dan bibirnya begitu mungil. Bau parfum persik tercium dari setiap gerakannya.

Ia menari, bidadari surga yang turun ke bumi itu menari. Bidadari itu menari sambil terus menatap kebawah. Sojiro memandang sekeliling wanita, ternyata ada buku yang tergeletak di bawah gadis itu. Sojiro menatap buku itu, judul buku itu Kumpulan tarian Geisha. Oh... jadi gadis ini Geisha. Seorang Geisha yang sedang belajar.

Gadis itu mulai menyanyi.

"lembut indah suaramu

Seperti sungai ogawara...

Senyum simpul di bibirmu

Membuat hatiku membara.."

Gerakannya begitu indah, ditambah dengan suaranya yang lirih dan lembut. Ah... membuat Sojiro berhenti bernafas.

Sreek... tiba-tiba angin datang dan membuka tabir ilalang yang menghalangi Sojiro dengan gadis itu. Gadis itu membelalak, ia melihat Sojiro. Geisha itu baru sadar ada seseorang yang melihatnya. Sojiro yang merasa kehadirannya tidak dikehendaki langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ma.. maaff... saya kebetulan saja berada disini,"senyum Sojiro namun gadis itu tidak tersenyum, hanya membelalak. "oh iya... tarianmu indah sekali... saya merasa bersyukur dapat melihatnya,"senyum Sojiro lagi. Tak ada suara. Gadis itu tetap membelalak.

Sojiro tersenyum, "kenalkan saya..." Sojiro beranjak kedekat wanita itu... namun wanita itu mundur. Dan pergi... Ia pergi dari hadapan Sojiro.

"Hei... hei... tunggu!"seru Sojiro namun wanita itu tetap pergi. Sejujurnya Sojiro bisa saja mengejarnya namun sepertinya wanita itu memang tidak ingin dikejar.

"Kenapa sih dia..."batin Sojiro. Meskipun begitu Sojiro tidak marah, tidak sedih yang ada hanya rasa penasaran. Karena dia cantik sekali.

**Bersambung... **


	2. Chapter 2 tea and dango

**Bab 2: Tea And Dango **

Satu jam kemudian Sojiro masih berbaring di lembah itu. "Terimakasih Tuhan meskipun hanya sebentar tapi gadis cantik itu sukses menghiburku,"senyum Sojiro. Ia merogoh kantongnya. Ada seratus keping uang emas, cukup untuk makan setahun. Sojiro menghela nafas.

Enam bulan pertama sebagai rurouni dia bertemu dengan seorang tukang kebun tua yang menanam sayuran. Sojiro membantunya dengan harapan mendapat kebaikkan. Tidak dinyana kakek tua itu adalah pensiunan militer yang sebenarnya sudah berkecukupan dan berkebun memang hobinya. Sebagai imbalan menolong, ia diberi 60 keping emas.

"Senang mengenal kamu anak muda..."

Setahun mengabdi, akhirnya Sojiro mengelana lagi

Ditengah perjalanan ia bertemu dengan seorang ibu muda yang akan melahirkan. "Sini bu, saya tolong!"seru Sojiro. Setelah persalinan, sang suami baru datang.

"Terimakasih anak muda.. senang mengenal anda..."kata sang suami memberikan 50 keping emas. Ternyata sang suami adalah salah satu pejabat pemerintahan Meiji.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sojiro memberikan 10 keping emasnya pada pengemis dan orang kesusahan. Kalau dipikir pikir, menjadi pengelana kaya bukan tujuannya kan?

"Kali ini saya pasti bisa... menolong orang yang benar benar kesusahan!"tekad sojiro.

Ia akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya. "Kemana aku akan pergi ya?"tanyanya lagi. Sojiro masih ingat arah gadis cantik itu pergi... arahnya ke Tokkaido. Tokkaido lagi Tokkaido lagi, capek deeeh! Tapi mungkinkan kita akan bertemu kembali?

Secercah harapan muncul dari Sojiro...

"I will find you... maybe you are my the one..."

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Sojiro Tenken kembali ke Tokkaido! Tokkaido hanyalah kampung yang diapit dua kota besar, Tokyo dan Kyoto. Hanya ada rumah-rumah sederhana. Meskipun demikian pemerintah sepertinya sudah mulai sadar akan pentingnya jalur Tokkaido ini jadi dana pembangunan untuk kampung ini diperbesar. Akibatnya investasi investasi baru mulai bertebaran. Bisnis restoran, tempat minum, tempat penginapan dan rumah bordir pun mulai bertumbuh.

Diantara deretan rumah – rumah tua itu ada seorang nenek yang tadinya sedang menyiram jalanan. Ia tiba tiba menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mengaduh sambil memegangi punggungnya. "Aduuuh... aduuhhh... sakiiit!" jeritnya. Sojiro yang kebetulan lewat langsung memegangi nenek itu. "Nenek tidak apa –apa?"tanya Sojiro. Nenek mengangguk. "Maafkan saya anak muda. Saya memang tinggal sendiri jadi kondisi juga memang tidak fit."

"Adakah yang bisa saya bantu nek?"

"Tidak perlu... tidak sopan kalau nenek merepotkan kamu?"

"Tidak apa apa nenek, saya adalah pengelana yang sudah mendedikasikan hidup saya untuk menolong orang lain jadi nenek tidak perlu sungkan,"senyum Sojiro sambil memegangi nenek yang sudah tua dan keriput itu.

Nenek itu tersenyum, "baiklah tolong bantu nenek sampai ke depan rumah itu saja,"tunjuk nenek itu pada kedai dango dan teh. Melihat makanan favoritnya, mata Sojiro langsung cemerlang seindah bintang bintang di angkasa sana. Eh... sekarang masih siang deh ceritanya!

"Ya nek dengan senang hati. BTW itu warung nenek?"tanya Sojiro.

"Iya... sudah 60 tahun nenek menjalankan bisnis kedai teh itu tapi sekarang sudah tidak terlalu laku lagi,"cerita nenek. Lho... 60 tahun? Tua banget ya!

"Ngomong-ngomong umur nenek berapa tahun?"

"Ya... lebih dari 60 pastinya,"kata si nenek.

"Kakek dimana nek?"tanya Sojiro.

Nenek itu tersenyum, "nenek tidak pernah menikah sepanjang hidup nenek. Nenek sebatang kara."

Mereka berdua akhirnya sampai ke halaman rumah nenek. Tekniknya bukan rumah tapi gubuk. Entahlah, istall kuda tuan shishio saja lebih baik dari ini. Sojiro bisa melihat sebuah ranjang terbuat dari jerami, perapian, dapur dan ruang tamu seadanya. Di belakang rumah tampak sumur dengan tabir seadanya. Di depan gubuk itu ada jendela besar yang nenek gunakan untuk menghidangkan teh sedangkan di halamannya ada dua bangku kayu untuk para tamu. Di depan halaman rumah gubuk itu ada tulisan "Udon Tea and cake."

"Nenek, bisakah saya memesan secangkir teh dan dango?"tanya Sojiro.

Nenek itu memandang Sojiro, "oh... kamu tidak perlu memesan teh dan kueku hanya karena mendengar aku akan bangkrut."

"Tidak bukan begitu, hanya saja... saya suka teh dan kue."senyum Sojiro.

"Baiklah kalau begitu...,"kata nenek itu mengaduk Ochanya. Tak berapa lama kemudian secangkir teh dan segepok mochi siap terhidang. Sojiro menyeruput tehnya... hmmm... segar sekali! Sojiro merasakan mochinya hmm... manis, terlalu manis sebenarnya tapi apa yang bisa kamu harapkan pada nenek tua berusia 70 tahun yang membuat Mochi kacang?

"Saya tidak mengerti, kenapa teh seenak ini dan kue semanis ini tidak laku ya nek?"tanya Sojiro.

Nenek itu mendengus... "karena terlalu banyak saingannya. Akhir akhir ini banyak kedai teh yang buka. Menambah saingan bisnis saja,"kata nenek itu. Ia melirik ke toko teh sebelah bloknya. Yang menyajikan teh adalah seorang wanita cantik, yah tentu saja pelanggan nenek pindah ke warung sebelah. "Seandainya saja nenek memiliki seseorang disamping nenek. Setidaknya nenek tidak akan kesepian,"kata nenek itu.

Sojiro mengangguk. Ya... sendirian itu menyebabkan kesepian. Dan kesepian itu mengerikan. Sojiro memahami itu setelah menjadi pengembara seorang diri. Tanpa juppongatana dan tuan shishio, hidup Sojiro lebih mengerikan lagi. Meskipun tentu saja dia tidak semenderita waktu masih tinggal di tempat saudara saudaranya dulu.

"Terimakasih... teh dan mochinya enak sekali,"senyum Sojiro. Sojiro hendak merogoh kantong. "Ini untuk nenek,"kata Sojiro memberikan uang. "Oh... anak muda ini semua gratis untukmu karena kamu mau menolong nenek yang sudah tua ini,"senyum nenek Udon.

Sojiro terperangah. "Sudah seharusnya nek, saya seorang pengembara,"kata Sojiro menyodorkan uangnya.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa Nek..."

Nenek itu tampak berpikir sejenak. "Kalau begitu bagaimana caranya nenek bisa membayar semua perbuatan baikmu?"tanya nenek itu sedikit sedih. Sojiro termanggu. "Sebetulnya tidak ada yang...,"kata Sojiro. Tapi nenek itu menatapku sedih. Tatapan yang berasal dari keinginannya untuk berbagi penderitaan denganku.

Sojiro bergegas pergi, Sojiro tahu Sojiro menyakiti perasaan nenek. Tapi adalah tugas rurouni untuk membantu dengan ikhlas. Bagaimana caranya Kenshin-sama menjalani hidupnya sebagai rurouni ya?

"Saya pergi dulu nenek..."kata Sojiro.

"Tuan pengembara!"panggil nenek itu dengan suara keras dan tegas. Sojiro terperangah. Bisa juga nenek itu bersuara bak TOA. "Ya?" jawab Sojiro.

"Apa yang paling kamu inginkan ?"tanya nenek itu.

Sojiro termanggu. "Maksudnya, Nek?"

"Apa yang paling kamu harapkan? Dengan menjadi pengembara... apa tujuannya?"tanya nenek itu.

Sojiro berpikir sejenak. Tidak ada yang menanyakan Sojiro hal itu setelah dua tahun berlalu. "Saya pikir nek, yang paling saya inginkan saat ini adalah rumah dan menemukan orang yang ingin saya lindungi seumur hidup saya. Sebab saya sebatang kara,"senyumku.

Nenek itu tersenyum. "Kalau kamu mau kamu bisa melindungiku,"senyum nenek itu. Sojiro terkesiap. "Sungguhkah itu nek?"tanya Sojiro. "Tinggalah disini semalam dua malam. Bukankah kamu tidak punya rumah. Nenek akan sangat senang menerimamu,"kata si nenek itu.

Sojiro tersenyum lebar. Air mata mengalir di sudut mata Sojiro. "Terimakasih nenek... terimakasih!"

"Ngomong ngomong siapa nama nenek?tanya Sojiro.

"Nama nenek Udon, karena dulu nenek membuka kedai Udon,"senyum nenek. Sojiro tertawa. "Nama saya Sojiro nek, salam kenal!"senyum Sojiro.

"Apakah kamu dulu tukang bersih bersih?"tanya nenek udon. Sojiro artinya bersih bersih. Sojiro tertawa miris. "Ya.. dulu Sojiro seorang pelayan." Pelayan dirumah kakak kandungku sendiri yang beda ibu.

"Oh ya sudah masa lalu biarlah berlalu."

"Sebagai rasa terimakasih saya biarkan Sojiro membantu nenek mengembangkan kedai nenek Udon?"tanya ku. "Sojiro akan mengembangkan kedai teh nenek yang sudah enak ini menjadi kedai teh terbesar di Tokkaido!"

"Jangan terlalu memaksa..."senyum nenek Udon.

Dan sepertinya Sojiro menemukan 'tempat'nya di Tokkaido... :D

**Bersambung...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bab 3**

**Chasing you**

**Disclaimer: Karakter sojiro seta milik nobuhiro , nenek udon, hana dan yuki adalah milikku :D**

"Sojiro! Sojiro!"terdengar suara bentakan dari kejauhan. _Suara bentakan yang familiar. Saudara saudaraku? Aku menghampiri asal suara itu. Aku rindu sekali dengan suara mereka. Oke... mereka adalah orang – orang yang pernah jahat padaku tapi entah kenapa aku kangen dengan mereka. _

"Sojirooo!"jerit mereka. Begitu Sojiro menemukan mereka, mereka melotot pada Sojiro. Sojiro terkesiap sebab di tangan masing-masing dari mereka tergenggam pedang. "Kurang ajar kau Sojiro!" jerit mereka mengayunkan pedang. Sojiro ketakutan, gemetaran. Beginikah akhir dari sojiro tenken?

_Tiba-tiba suara tuan shishio terkenang di benakku_. "Yang kuat hidup yang lemah mati!"serunya. Bersamaan dengan itu suara himura-san terdengar pula. "Justru karena kita kuat, kita harus melindungi yang lemah!"

"Aaaaaaaa..."jerit Sojiro saat kedua pedang saudaraku itu mengayun kearahnya. Bzzzzzzt!

Sojiro membuka matanya...

Seberkas cahaya masuk dari dinding-dinding jerami kediaman nenek udon. Sojiro terkesiap. Sudah jam tujuh pagi? "tidurmu nyenyak sojiro?"tanya nenek udon sambil tersenyum padanya. Ia sudah memakai kimononya dengan sanggul yang rapi. _aduh, malu masa kalah bangun sama nenek-nenek_.

"hahaha... iya nek!"tawa Sojiro langsung bangkit dari tidur.

Sojiro mandi dan sarapan. Begitu melihat lantai di rumah nenek udon kotor, ia langsung membersihkannya. Setelah melihat tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan lagi terkait bersih-bersih Sojiro bertanya pada nenek. "Nenek apa ada hal lain yang bisa sojiro bantu?"tanya Sojiro.

"Bisakah kamu mengawasi kedai teh?"tanya nenek udon. Sojiro tertawa. Itu sih mudah.

"memang nenek mau kemana?"tanya Sojiro.

"nenek belum mandi sedari pagi,"kata nenek udon. _Euuh_! "siap!"senyum Sojiro.

Nenek udon pun bersiap mandi. Sojiro sementara itu segera ke halaman rumah nenek udon dimana terletak kedainya. Seperti biasa, kedai teh nenek udon tidak ada pelanggannya.

"ayo.. ayoo... silakan ke kedai teh Okin!"seru orang di warung kedai teh sebelah. Mereka berdiri di depan jalan sambil membawa menu makanan. Beberapa pria yang sedang melintas langsung ke kedai teh itu. Siyaaal... kalau begini caranya bagaimana warung nenek udon laku?

Sojiro bangkit dari duduknya. "Baiklah Sojiro, ayo kita lakukan agressive marketing!"serunya pada dirinya sendiri. Sojiro pun segera turun ke jalan, menebar senyum mautnya dan berkata, "ayo ke kedai nenek udon aja! Muraah! Lebih murah!"senyum Sojiro. Beberapa remaja cewek memandangi Sojiro.

"uwaaaaa... cakepnya cowok itu!"

"seperti artis kabuki ya!"

"siapa dia?" tanya cewe-cewek itu.

Sojiro tersenyum kearah mereka. "hai. Kenalkan namaku sojiro,"kata Sojiro ke arah mereka. Kyaaaa... salah satu dari cewek itu mimisan! "maaf... maaf,"kata cewek itu memerah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Silakan datang ke kedai teh Udon!"seru Sojiro tertawa ceria. Dan kerumunan cewek pun bertambah banyak. Mereka pun pergi ke kedai Udon. Karena banyak remaja puteri, banyak pula remaja putera yang akhirnya singah ke kedai teh udon. Sojiro yang menyajikan teh. berkat pengetahuan Sojiro mengenai cara penyajian teh yang baik karena bertahun-tahun diajari kak Yumi, pacarnya tuan Shishio, teh racikan sojiro terasa sedap.

"Hmmm... enak sekali!"seru pemuda salah satu pengunjung teh sojiro. Sojiro tertawa.

"terimakasih! Saya pernah belajar dari ahlinya. Kebetulan kakak saya seorang geisha!"senyum Sojiro.

"oh ya? Bagaimana caranya?"tanya pemuda itu.

Sojiro mengedipkan mata. "rahasia doong!"Serunya sambil tertawa. Pengunjung perempuan tertawa semua.

Begitu nenek Udon keluar dari kamar mandi, ia takjub melihat kedai tehnya laku. Seluruh kursi terisi bahkan ada yang mengantri.

"ayoo Silakan datang ke kedai Udon!"seru Sojiro.

Sojiro melihat nenek udon yang terdiam dan terpaku. "nenek! Bagaimana kedai teh nenek?"senyum Sojiro. Nenek Udon ingin sekali mengucapkan terimakasih. Setelah bertahun tahun ditinggal pelanggan, kedai ini hidup kembali namun kata-kata pujian tidak jadi keluar. "Nenek yang cuci piringnya ya!"senyum nenek udon. Sojiro tertawa. "baiklah!"

Malam pun tiba, kedai udon pun ditutup kembali. "terimakasih, datang lagi esok hari ya!"senyum sojiro.

"iya!"

"pasti!"

sojiro menghitung uang. "alhamdullah nek, laba bersih satu juta! Kalau begini terus kita bisa mereparasi rumah nih! Kedai juga harus di reparasi nek, bangkunya banyak yang goyang, kalau mebabhayakan pelanggan kan kedai jadi kurang laris! Oh iya, nenek juga butuh asuransi kesehatan ya! Hmmm...,"kata Sojiro. Nenek udon tertawa.

"simpan saja dulu uangnya, kita harus hidup hemat!"seru nenek udon.

"Oke!"senyum Sojiro.

"Ah... nenek lupa! Kita harus belanja untuk bahan bahan teh besok. Kita menghabiskan banyak stok hari ini!"seru nenek Udon.

Sojiro membelalak. "waah iya! Sudah malam pula." "tidak apa apa biar besok pagi nenek udon yang belanja."

"jangan gitu nek! Kalau besok pagi bahan tidak siap tepat waktu kan kasihan pelanggan yang menunggu kita. Biar sojiro aja yang belanja malam ini!"seru Sojiro.

Ia mengambil uangnya. "hati-hati sojiro!"seru nenek Udon. Sojiro hanya membalas sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Tokkaido adalah kota kecil yang sedang berkembang. Meskipun sudah jam delapan malam, kota masih saja hidup. Lampu lampu minyak bertebaran. Industri hiburan dan sembako masih tetap buka. Sojiro tengah mencari toko yang menjual daun teh lebih murah ketika seorang anak kecil menabraknya. "aww... hati hati dong!"seru anak kecil itu padahal dia sendiri yang menabrak.

Sojiro tersenyum. "ya!"

"minggir, Nona Misaki mau lewat!"seru anak kecil itu. Sojiro membalik badannya. Ternyata anak kecil itu tengah menggiring seorang wanita cantik berdandan menor bak geisha. Sojiro membelalak saat melihat wanita cantik itu, meskipun di penuhi pupur putih, sojiro tahu dia geisha yang sojiro lihat di lembah Tokkaido dulu.

"aaaaaaa...,"kata Sojiro terbelalak. "permisi tuan,"senyum wanita cantik itu. Ia terus berjalan dengan anggun. Begitu lurus.

"apa anda sedang terburu-buru?"tanya Sojiro. Wanita itu hanya mengangguk. Namun tidak sekalipun menoleh ke Sojiro.

"aku adalah pria yang melihat nona menari di lembah, aku... mengagumi nona! Aku bekerja di kedai teh Udon. Tidak jauh dari sini. Saya harap nona sudi mampir,"kata Sojiro. Ia bicara sambil berjalan mengikuti langkah Misaki.

"kedai jelek itu? Mana mau nona misaki, geisha tercantik di Tokkaido kesana,"tawa anak kecil itu. Namun Sojiro tersenyum. Pleasee..., pikir sojiro saat itu.

Klek! Tiba tiba saja sendal geisha misaki copot.

"Misaki tunggu!"seru Sojiro namun Misaki tidak peduli. Ia terus berjalan tanpa sendal. Kaos kakinya belepotan lumpur. "Misaki sendalmu copot!"seru Sojiro.

Anak kecil itu kali ini mendukung sojiro. "kakak, sebaiknya kita berhenti sebentar!"seru anak kecil itu.

"iya benar Misaki! Sebaiknya kamu berhenti!"ujar seorang bapak bapak yang melewati misaki, Yuki dan Sojiro. Sojiro menengadah ternyata banyak orang sedang menonton mereka bertiga.

"Tayu misaki memang cantik dan rajin ya!"

"benar – benar kecantikan tradisional!"

"tetapi kalau dibiarkan begitu saja kakinya bisa terluka!" desis mereka memuji sekaligus khawatir.

"Tidak bisa, Yuki. Aku adalah seorang geisha. Aku harus tetap berjalan karena pelangganku sedang menungguku!"seru Misaki. "Tapi kakimu!"seru Sojiro. Misaki kali ini menatap Sojiro. "aku seorang geisha!"serunya tegas sambil tetap berjalan.

Tatapan matanya membuat Sojiro terkesiap. Alangkah cantik, teguh dan lurus pemikirannya. "aku mengerti!"seru Sojiro. Dengan kecepatan cahaya ia berlari ke toko sendal terdekat, membeli sendal dan kembali lagi pada misaki. Begitu cepat sampai-sampai tidak sampai sepuluh detik. Sojiro sudah ada lagi disampingnya lagi.

"pakailah ini!"serunya dengan sendal jepit baru.

Misaki terperangah. "sejak kapan kamu? Tadi...,"kata Misaki. Sojiro membungkuk dihadapan Misaki dan memakaikannya sendal. Sementara misaki bertumpu pada punggung sojiro. Aroma parfum misaki begitu harum dan lembut. Wangi mawar.

"Terimakasih!"seru Misaki. Tapi ia tidak tersenyum. "Sama-sama,"kata Sojiro. "Namaku Tayu Omisaki dari Rumah hiburan Okawara, sekali lagi terimakasih,"kata Misaki. Sojiro baru saja mau bicara ketika misaki berjalan lagi.

"Ya ampun...,"kata Sojiro. Dia terdiam. Di jalanan, di posisi yang sama.

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita mencoleknya. Sojiro menoleh. Ternyata seorang geisha lain. Bukan misaki tapi wanita lain yang berwajah manis, tidak cantik. "Jangan tersinggung,"senyum wanita itu. "Misaki itu orangnya memang seperti itu. Dia tidak pernah tersenyum. Tapi kalau menari cantik sekali!"seru wanita itu. Sojiro tersenyum.

"Tidak... aku tidak tersenggung. Dia hanya begitu cantik, begitu lembut dan harum,"senyum Sojiro. Geisha manis itu mengernyit.

Ia melambaikan tangannya pada garis pandang Sojiro. Tapi sojiro tidak sekalipun berkedip dari punggung misaki yang sudah jauh di depannya. "oh boy... you really in love with her, do you!" tawa geisha itu. Sojiro tersenyum padanya.

"Ayo kita minum bareng, namaku Ohana!"tawa geisha itu. Sojiro tersenyum. "sojiro seta."

**BERSAMBUNG**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bab 4**

**Someone like you**

**Disclaimer: Karakter sojiro seta milik nobuhiro watsuki. misaki, nenek udon, hana dan yuki adalah milikku :D**

Sojiro Side:

Sojiro terbangun dari tidurnya, jam menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Ia hendak bangkit dan mengambil air untuk minum. Saat sedang menyesapkan air tiba –tiba pintu geser kamar nenek udon terbuka.

"Sojiro, kamu bangun juga ternyata?"tanya nenek udon. Sojiro tersenyum.

"nenek juga udah bangun juga rupanya,"senyum Sojiro.

Nenek udon menghampirinya. Ia lalu duduk disamping Sojiro. "semenjak kamu ada, kedai teh hidup kembali. Nenek bersyukur kamu ada disini, membantu nenek." Sojiro tertawa.

"saya rurouni nek, sudah sepantasnya saya membantu orang lain."

Nenek udon tersenyum tipis. Senyumnya bukan senyum senang malah terlihat seram. "tapi nenek pikir lagi, buat apa anak muda seusia kamu menjadi rurouni. Kamu ini... umurnya 16 tahun."

"18 tahun,"senyum Sojiro mengkoreksi.

Nenek udon mengangkat alisnya lagi. "seperti 16 tahun... kamu pasti punya masa lalu yang sulit sehingga memutuskan menjadi rurouni." Sojiro tertawa.

"sepertinya demikian."

Nenek udon menatapnya tajam. "nenek tahu menjadi rurouni itu sangat baik tapi kamu tidak akan mendapat apa-apa. Jaman telah berubah, begitu banyak hal yang harus dilakukan. Dan aku ingin kamu memanfaatkan waktu hidupmu dengan baik. Jika sudah tua seperti aku, kamu akan menyesali waktu waktu yang terbuang percuma,"kata nenek udon.

"tetapi menjadi rurouni itu adalah pilihanku dan aku senang menjadi rurouni,"kata Sojiro.

"sungguh?"tanya nenek udon. Sojiro menatapnya balik. Mencoba meyakinkan nenek udon bahwa dia telah mengatakan hal yang benar. "bukannya menjadi rurouni untuk menebus dosa dosamu?"tanya nenek udon. Sojiro meminum ludahnya sendiri. Kata-kata itu membuka kotak pandoranya.

"Apa menyenangkannya menjadi rurouni, hidup dengan hanya mencari kebahagiaan orang lain tanpa memikirkan diri sendiri. Berkelana sendirian. Tanpa pasangan, tanpa keluarga dan teman. Sudah takdir manusia untuk hidup bergantung dengan orang lain. Kamu tidak bisa bahagia dengan kesendirian,"kata nenek Udon.

Sojiro menghela nafas. "Kalau ada orang yang menjadi rurouni, itu pasti karena ia merasa telah melakukan kesalahan yang besar lalu memutuskan untuk melarikan diri dari kesalahan itu dan berbaik hati pada orang lain demi membalas energi negatif yang ia keluarkan dimasa lalu. Itulah kebahagiaan seorang rurouni. Kebahagiaan yang menyedihkan, sakit sekalipus mengharukan."

Sojiro menatap nenek udon. "apa nenek membenciku?"tanya sojiro.

Nenek udon tersenyum padanya. "sayangnya nenek tidak peduli dengan masa lalu orang lain."

Dan sojiro pun tersenyum.

Misaki Side:

Sementara itu di salah satu kamar di rumah hiburan okawara. Tayu Misaki tengah mandi berendam air panas bersama para tayu dan tenjin lainnya. "Ohh... Sojiro dari kedai teh Udon? Ah.. iya iya! Aku pernah ke kedai teh itu. Dia tampan dan lucu!"seru seorang gadis.

"yaa... sepertinya begitu..."kata cewek lainnya.

"Dan kerennya lagi dia jatuh cinta dengan tayu kebanggaan kita semua ini!"seru tayu Ohana menyenggol Misaki yang sedang terbengong-bengong.

"eh?"tanya misaki bingung.

"dia jatuh cinta padamu, misaki! Dia bahkan tidak tersinggung saat kamu tidak menghiraukannya!"seru Ohana. Misaki hanya menghela nafas.

"sungguh?"

"iya lho! Aku melihatnya sendiri, dia membelikan omisaki sendal baru agar misaki tidak terlambat datang ke pelanggannya!"seru Ohana.

"kyaaaaaaa...,"cewek-cewek lain langsung menjerit.

"kerennya!"

"jadi semakin ngefans!"

Misaki hanya menggeleng kepala. "teman-teman, dia pria yang baik. Mana mungkin akan serius dengan wanita nakal seperti kita!"seru misaki.

"tapi kamu bukan wanita nakal!"seru salah seorang cewek.

Misaki membelalak. "sungguh?"

"ya.. kamu seorang tayu. Wanita nakal kelas atas!"seru Ohana.

Misaki tersenyum. "sial kau!"tawanya sambil memercik air ke Ohana.

"aww... misaki!"

Misaki menyudahi rendamannya. Ia berkaca. Alangkah cantik tubuhnya. Alangkah putih mulus dirinya dan alangkah bulat besar matanya dengan iris warna biru, khas jepang utara. Wajahnya begitu oval dan hidungnya begitu lancip dengan bibir kecil namun lebar sehingga terlihat seperti kelopak bunga sakura. Tubuhnya begitu kecil namun juga seksi.

Misaki segera mengenakan kimononya. Refleksi dirinya samar samar mengingatkan ia pada dirinya di masa lalu.

Ya... Misaki muda adalah seorang anak kecil yang begitu kurus dan tidak berguna. Ayahnya adalah seorang pengelana dari jepang utara. Ibunya adalah seorang geisha tenjin (pangkat dibawah Tayu), sama seperti dirinya. Mereka menjalin hubungan tapi tidak pernah menikah. Begitu Sang ayah pergi mengelana lagi, sang ibu pun bekerja kembali sebagai geisha. Sayangnya sang ibu tidak tahu kalau ia tengah mengandung anak. Begitu divonis hamil, sang ibu menangis seperti mendapat kanker. Ia mengutuki bayi yang dikandungnya karena membuat ia harus rehat dari dunia hiburan. Ia membenci dirinya sendiri.

Begitu sang bayi lahir, tanpa basa-basi lagi bayi itu langsung dijual di rumah bordir Okawara. Disinilah Misaki besar. Tidak diharapkan, diinjak-injak dan tidak dipedulikan. Namun begitu beranjak remaja, orang-orang yang tadinya tidak peduli padanya makin sulit tidak peduli karena misaki tumbuh sebagai gadis yang extremely beautiful. Dia juga mau belajar dan membaca buku, maka dari itu dia pintar membuat pelanggannya senang.

"tapi sebenarnya tidak ada yang benar – benar menyukaiku. Mereka menyukaiku karena aku cantik dan pintar. Mereka tidak pernah menyukaiku saat aku masih gadis kecil kotor dan menyedihkan. Mereka menyukaiku karena semua riasan ini! Ya kan misaki?"senyum misaki pada dirinya sendiri sambil melihat riasan wajahnya di kaca.

"Kak Misaki... Kak misaki...,"panggil Oyuki. Misaki meliriknya. Ah.. ternyata anak didiknya. "sudah waktunya, ayo kita ke rumah pak kuroda!"serunya. Misaki mengangguk. Setelah memastikan riasannya tidak bercacat ia bergegas keluar kamar membawa sitarnya dan mengunci kamarnya.

Ya... tidak ada seorang pun di dunia ini yang mencintaiku...

**Bersambung...**


	5. Chapter 5 the Help

**Bab 5**

**The Help**

Thanks for all review, i love to write again because of you!

**Disclaimer: Sojiro seta belongs to nobuhiro watsuki character. Omisaki, Ohana, nenek udon dan Yuki belongs to me **

Sojiro menghitung hari ia bersama nenek udon. Sudah empat bulan ia disana. Pendapatan dari kedai udon sudah 150 juta. Sudah sangat banyak. Suatu malam saat kedai tutup, Sojiro langsung mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. "Nenek, menurutku kedai sudah perlu di renovasi!"

Tapi nenek udon selalu berkata, "tidak perlu Sojiro... kamu bisa menyimpan uangmu itu."

"Uang kita nek! Uang ini juga milik nenek!"tegas Sojiro.

Nenek udon menatap sojiro yang berkeras. "Baiklah... tapi kamu yang simpan uangnya ya!"

Sojiro tersenyum. "Ya!"katanya lalu melap kembali bangku dan kursi kedai.

"Nenek... apa nenek tahu tentang tayu Misaki?"tanya Sojiro.

Nenek udon yang sedang duduk di kasurnya menatapnya lalu tersenyum. "Anakku ini sudah mulai tertarik pada wanita rupanya,"ledeknya. Sojiro tersenyum.

"Kupikir bukan begitu nek... hanya saja saat melihatnya aku merasa senang sekaligus melayang. Dia... begitu berbeda,"kata Sojiro.

"Ya... semua orang tahu dia cantik!"

"Bukan!"seru Sojiro cepat. "Bagiku dia tidak hanya cantik tapi juga memabukkan. Rasanya setiap kali bertemu dengannya jantungku terasa berhenti, waktu terasa berhenti,"kata Sojiro.

Nenek udon tertawa. "Itu namanya jatuh cinta. Sojiro!"

"Benarkah?"tanya Sojiro. _Bukankah aku ini Sojiro tenken, orang yang emotionless? Bukankah aku telah membunuh banyak orang? Apakah aku berhak untuk mencintai dan dicintai? Sedangkan aku masih menunggu pengampunan dari orang orang yang telah kubunuh? _

Nenek udon tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sojiro.

"Astaga! Nenek lupa belanja lagi!"seru nenek udon. Dia baru ingat stok daun teh habis lagi! Karena akhir akhir ini kedainya laku, belanja stok bahan pun jadi harus lebih sering lagi. "Biar saya aja yang belanja nenek!"

"Hati-hati Sojiro!"seru nenek udon.

Sojiro pun meninggalkan kediaman nenek udon menuju ke warung sembako terdekat. Kota Tokkaido di malam hari dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu minyak dan kunang-kunang sudah merupakan pemandangan familiar bagi Sojiro. _Apakah aku akan menjadi bagian dari kota ini? Apakah aku akan menetap disini? tetapi entah mengapa aku merasa tidak lama lagi aku akan pergi dari sini! Apakah kota ini menolakku?_

"Toloooooong!"jerit seorang wanita. Orang orang di pasar termasuk sojiro menoleh kearahnya. Seorang wanita dengan sanggul dan kimono berantakkan menghambur dari sebuah pertunjukkan kabuki. "Tolong!"jerit wanita itu. Di samping wanita itu ada wanita lainnya. Mereka meminta tolong dan setelah kedua wanita itu menghambur dari pertunjukkan kabuki, Seorang pria dengan wajah memerah ikut keluar.

"Dasar kau wanita kurang ajar! Layani aku cepat!"seru pria itu sambil membawa sebotol anggur. Seorang pria setengah baya juga ikut keluar.

"Tuan... tuan... sebaiknya anda tenang dulu pertunjukkan belum dimulai,"kata pria itu.

"Diam kau!"gertak pemabuk itu pake kuah. Sepertinya ada pengunjung rumah hiburan itu yang mengamuk. Pria setengah baya itu hanya bisa meringkuk dan diam.

Prang! Pria mabuk itu sengaja memecah guci sakenya. Pecahannya membuat guci itu tajam. "Kalian ini sudah saya bayar mahal untuk menampilkan pertunjukkan yang menarik. Tapi apa! Ini sangat tidak professional!"seru pria itu.

Orang orang sekitar mulai menonton, well... hanya menonton. "Ampuni saya, Tuan,"kata seorang geisha yang sanggulnya berantakan itu. "Saya sedang tidak enak badan,'katanya.

"Begini nih yang namanya pertunjukkan!"seru pria itu menarik rambutu geisha itu dan hendak menggoreskan pecahan guci sakenya ke wajah wanita itu.

"Hiiiii,"teriak geisha itu pasrah.

Orang-orang hanya terkesiap. Sojiro menatap pemuda itu terpana. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Bagaimanapun juga gadis itu hanya seorang geisha, menurut kak Yumi sekali seorang gadis menjadi geisha maka hidup dan matinya berada di tengah sang tuan. Terasa tidak etis tapi itulah yang seharusnya terjadi di Jepang kala itu.

Namun saat orang mabuk itu hendak melukiskan wajah sang geisha seorang geisha lain menyeruak kearah sang orang mabuk itu. "Saya mohon tuan, bermurah hatilah,"senyum seorang geisha itu.

Hati Sojiro berdebar, Geisha itu adalah gadis yang menarik hatinya beberapa waktu yang lalu, ya... tayu Misaki. "Hooo... tayu Misaki!"senyum pemuda mabuk itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kamu membuat upacara mizugori denganku,"senyum pria mabuk itu nakal dan mengambil lengan Misaki. Misaki mengerjap.

Ia tersenyum, "saya menghibur anda dengan meenari dan menyanyi, tuan. Bukan dengan hubungan seksual,"senyum misaki.

Mata orang mabuk itu membesar. "Bagaimana aku bisa bermurah hati hah!"seru orang mabuk itu mendorong misaki hingga terjatuh dan hendak menghujamkan pecahan gucinya ke perut Misaki. Namun tangan Sojiro lebih cepat ia menghentikan tangan orang mabuk itu.

"Siapa kau?"tanya irang mabuk itu terkejut, pasalnya sedetik yang lalu ia tidak melihat ada orang diantara dirinya dengan tayu cantik ini. Apakah mungkin ia terlalu mabuk?

Sojiro tersenyum, "tidurlah tuan!"serunya sambil memukul tengkuk orang mabuk itu. Mengejutkannya tubuhnya, hingga orang mabuk itu pingsan. Orang mabuk itu ambruk ke tanah.

"Horeeee!"sorak sorai penonton.

"Pemuda yang hebat!"

"Aku tahu dia!"seru seorang penonton. Sojiro bergidik. "Dia cucu nenek udon!"seru penonton itu melanjutkan. Sojiro menghela nafas lega. Syukurlah, Sojiro tenken belum terkenal di kampung kecil bernama Tokkaido ini.

"Terimakasih banyak tuan,"senyum pria setengah baya penyelenggara pesta sambil meminta beberapa anak buahnya memanggul tubuh pria mabuk itu, memindahkannya ke tempat yang lebih appropriate.

Geisha yang tadinya hendak diserang mendekati Sojiro dan Tayu Misaki lalu membungkuk, "terimakasih banyak tuan dan Misaki,"katanya sebelum akhirnya menghilang karena harus membersihkan luka-lukanya bekas penyerangan sebelumnya.

Penonton pun mulai bubar. Akhirnya hanya ada Misaki dan Sojiro, berhadap-hadapan. Misaki memandang Sojiro. Biji mata birunya yang menawan itu menerang setiap lekuk tubuh Sojiro yang kecil itu. Sojiro tersenyum kearahnya, "akhirnya kita bertemu kembali, nona Misaki,senyum Sojiro. Ia tampak begitu girang. Tentu saja, bila di masa lalu geisha bisa disamakan dengan idola atau artis masa kini maka bertemu dengan tayu Misaki berhadap-hadapan terasa seperti rakyat biasa bertemu dengan artis.

Misaki membungkuk di hadapan Sojiro, "terimakasih, tuan telah menyelamatkan saya,"kata Misaki.

Sojiro tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin kamu tersenyum padaku. Tidak perlu sampai membungkuk segala,"katanya. Misaki menatap Sojiro seakan berkata hal itu tidak mungkin.

"Saya tidak terbiasa berakrab-akrab dengan orang yang tidak saya kenal tuan,"kata Misaki dengan raut muka datar.

Sojiro tertawa, "begitu ya... hmmm baiklah. Jaga diri nona,"senyum Sjori sambil menggaruk kepalanya dan berbalik arah hendak berjalan pulang. Eh... membeli stok teh!

"Tapi...,"kata misaki melanjutkan. Sojiro membalik tubuhnya lagi kehadapan misaki. "Sebagai ucapan terimakasih saya ingin mentraktir tuan satu senko, itu jugabila tuan bersedia,"kata Misaki. Sojiro kali ini yang membisu. "Saya bisa menghidangkan teh, menari dan menyanyi untuk tuan,"kata Misaki.

Sojiro tertawa. "Saya pikir itu sudah cukup, bagaimana kalau dua hari lagi?"

"Malam hari?"tanya Misaki.

Sojiro mengangguk. "Jam delapan, seperti saat bila pagi hari, saya harus membuka kedai teh saya,"senyum Sojiro. Misaki mengangguk.

"Saya mengerti,"ujar Misaki sambil membungkuk.

"Jaga dirimu, nona Misaki,"senyum Sojiro. Misaki membelalak. Sojiro sudah berbalik arah lagi hendak membeli stok untuk kedainya besok.

Tanpa Sojiro ketahui, wajah Misaki memerah. "Jaga diri katanya...?"bisik Misaki. Tidak pernah sekalipun ada orang yang mengatakan hal itu padanya dengan tulus. Menyuruhnya menjaga dirinya, diri yang apa adanya tanpa embel-embel statusnya sebagai geisha.


	6. Chapter 6 Interview With A Geisha

Bab 6

Interview with a Geisha

Thanks for all review, i love to write again because of you!

**Disclaimer: Sojiro seta belongs to nobuhiro watsuki character. Omisaki, Ohana, nenek udon dan Yuki belongs to me **

Siang saat itu tengah panas dan kedai Udon tengah beraktifitas. Sojiro tengah sibuk menuangkan teh sementara di dapur nenek udon tengah mencuci perabotanuntuk kemudian di pakai lagi. Nenek udon bisa mengintip apa yang dikerjakan Sojiro saat itu. Ia begitu ramah, cekatan dan cerdas. pria secerdas dan serajin ini tidak akan tinggal lama disini.

Ya... nenek udon tahu betul, kebersamaannya dengan Sojiro akan segera berakhir. Ia bisa melihat sosok Sojiro menjauh darinya, satu satunya berkat yang dimiliki orangtua dibandingkan mereka yang masih ingusan adalah kemampuan untuk mengetahui kapan harus pergi dan kapan harus bersyukur. Sekarang nenek udon bersyukur karena telah bertemu dengan Sojiro.

"Permisi,"Senyum seorang wanita manis memasuki kedai udon. Sojiro mendongak, ia pernah melihat sosok itu, hmm... dimana ya? "Tayu ohana!"seru seorang pengunjung.

"Sedang apa dia disini?"tanya pengunjung lainnya.

Sojiro ingat, tayu ohana adalah orang yang menyapanya saat membantu nona misaki mengenakan sandal.

Tayu Ohana sekarang duduk dengan anggunnya di salah satu kursi kosong. "Permisi, tehnya satu dan dangonya satu porsi ya, rasa kacang merah,"kata tayu Ohana.

Sojiro mengangguk. Ia mengambilkan pesanan tayu Ohana. "Silakan,"senyum Sojiro.

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"pinta Ohana.

Sojiro terdiam sejenak, "um... oke, semoga tidak lama,"kata Sojiro. Ohana mengangguk.

"Kami tidak punya pelayan jadi kalau lama lama, pengunjung lain bisa tidak terlantar."

"Tidak lama!"seru Ohana cepat.

Sojiro pun duduk di bangku yang tersedia. Dihadapan Ohana. Berbeda dengan Misaki yang memiliki wajah cantik dan tidak biasa bagi mayoritas warga jepang, Ohana sebaliknya justru manis dan tidak bosan dipandang. Matanya hitam besar, bibirnya kecil dan hidungnya pesek, ia tinggi dan langsing dengan kulit sangat putih khas wanita penghibur kelas atas jepang.

"Langsung saja Sojiro, Misaki adalah sahabatku dan aku tahu kamu menyukainya. Hanya saja, kamu berbeda dari sebagian besar orang yang menyukainya. Kamu unik, kamu bisa menarik perhatian Misaki,"kata Ohana. Mata Sojiro membulat.

"Sungguhkah?"tanyanya.

"Aku ingin kamu memperlakukan dia dengan baik,"kata Ohana.

"Tentu saja!"seru sojiro cepat, secepat gerakan pedangnya.

"Oh iya.. dia suka segala macam benda berwarna merah muda,"senyum Ohana.

"Ohana adalah teman yang baik untuk Misaki ya,"puji Sojiro.

Ohana tersenyum. "soalnya, saat ini Misaki sudah jarang tersenyum. Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia. Aku ingin memastikan kamu cukup baik untuk jadi pemilik Ohana,"kata Misaki.

Mata Sojiro membulat. Menatapnya lalu tersenyum, "terimakasih, Ohana."

Keesokan harinya, hari H. Hari kedua. Sojiro sudah meminta izin akan pergi kepada nenek Udon pagi paginya, bahkan sebelum nenek udon membuka kedai.

"Begitu ya?"tawa nenek udon. Sojiro mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ya sudahlah, pergilah menuju tempatmu di masa depan, anak muda!"senyum nenek udon sambil mengelap cangkir.

Sojiro memerah. "Ih... nenek tidak seperti itu, Sojiro pikir ini hanya tentang balas budi saja kok,"kata Sojiro.

"Begitu? Jadi kamu tidak suka dengan gadis itu? Kasihan gadis itu...,"kata nenek udon. Sojiro mengernyit.

"Bukannya aku tidak suka dengannya, dia tayu yang cantik... sangat cantik... saya pikir semua pemuda sangat menyukainya. Tapi... mana mungkin orang kedai seperti kita memiliki tayu secantik itu, nek,"kata Sojiro. "Dia tidak mungkin menjadi milikku, dia akan menjadi milik saudagar kaya,"kata Sojiro. Nenek udon menatap Sojiro sendu.

"Menurut nenek, kamu tidak boleh menyerah, harus tetap semangat. Meskipun terlihat tidak mungkin namun bila kamu terus berharap, hal yang tidak mungkin dapat terjadi,"kata nenek udon. Sojiro selesai mengelap meja dan kursi. "Yang penting bagimu sekarang, menetapkan hatimu pada gadis itu. Sebab ia mungkin saja sangat berharap kamumenyukainya lebih dari statusnya sebagai seorang tayu,"katanya.

"Iih, nenek mana mungkin sih gadis itu menyukaiku in person!"tawa Sojiro.

Nenek udon tertawa, "buktinya kemarin sahabatnya datang menemuimu. Ia mengharapkanmu, bagaimana bisa gadisnya sendiri tidak mengharapkanmu, ya kan? Sojiro?"tawa nenek udon. Meskipun pintar menggaet pelanggan tapi Sojiro ini sangat bodoh dalam menilai perasaan orang lain. Nenek udon belum tahu sih bahwa dua tahun yang lalu, Sojiro bahkan tidak tahu kalau dia bisa menangis karena sibuk tersenyum di depan tuan Shishio.

Kedai pun buka, ramai pengunjung dan kemudian tutup lagi pada malam harinya dengan keuntungan yang lumayan. Sojiro mengenakan kimononya yang terbaik. Sebuah kimono hitam dengan hakama coklat tua. Ia memang orang miskin, tapi ia ingin terlihat rapi dan enak dilihat.

"Sojiro, hati-hati,"pesan nenek udon. Sojiro mengangguk. "Jangan lupa beli stok untuk besok ya!"seru nenek udon.

Sojiro tertawa. "Pasti nek!"

Sojiro melangkahkan kakinya ke rumah hiburan Okawara, tempat ia bisa bertemu dengan tayu Misaki. Tayu Misaki ternyata sudah menunggu diluar kedai. Duduk rapi lengkap dengan kimono putih bergambar burung pipit merah.

"Anda terlihat cantik sekali,"senyum sojiro tak lama setelah tiba tid hadapan tayu misaki.

Tayu Misaki menatapnya, "anda terlihat rapi tapi kampungan,"katanya memandangi baju Sojiro.

Sojiro menatap tayu Misaki lalu tersenyum. "Ini satu satunya baju terbaik yang kupunya."

Misaki menatap Sojiro lalu menuntunnya masuk ke penginapan. "Yuk... kita ke kamar,"ajak misaki. Sojiro memerah dan mengangguk. Misaki membawanya ke kamar yang kosong.

Sojiro duduk dengan manis. "Kudengar anda memiliki kedai teh, Sojiro san?"tanya Misaki.

Sojiro mengangguk. "Ya, kedai nenek udon, letaknya ada di pinggir kampung. Kedai yang kecil, tapi damai. Sesekali misaki kesana ya,"senyum Sojiro asal saja.

Namun tidak diduga Misaki mengangguk, "ya, pasti."

Misaki segera berdiri, "apakah saya bisa mulai menari sekarang?" tanya Misaki.

Sojiro menggeleng. "Bisakah kamu membuka sanggulmu dan melepas riasanmu. Aku tidak suka kamu tampil seperti ini. Kamu yang polos tanpa make up menurutku lebih cantik,"kata Sojiro. Misaki memerah.

"Sungguhkah?"

"Ya..."kata Sojiro bangkit sambil melepas sanggul Omisaki. Omisaki memerah saat rambutnya tergerai. "Kamu terlihat cantik sekali,"senyum Sojiro. Dan Omisaki pun mulai menari sementara sojiro duduk dan menikmati tariannya ditemani secangkir teh. Tidak pakai dango karena toh Sojiro kesini ditraktir Misaki.

Dan Omisaki pun mulai menari. Melenggak-lenggok cantik, memperlihatkan kulit putih mulusnya.

Ditentukan oleh takdir, kita bertemu.

Raut wajahmu begitu indah

Mata hitammu begitu bercahaya.

Pemuda rupawan akankah aku memilikimu?

Bertemu kembali d lentera tokkaido.

Sungguh rupawan wajahmu pangeranku

Mendukungku, menyelamatkanku

Memberiku sepasang bakiak yang cantik

Saat itulah Sojiro sadar, yang dimaksud dalam nyanyian Misaki adalah dirinya_, for real, what is that mean?_

Bertemu kembali, di lentera tokkaido

Sunnguh rupawan wajahmu pangeranku

Mendukungku, menyelamatkanku

Dari kejahatan siraja mabuk.

Misaki menyudahi tariannya. "Indah sekali Omisaki,"senyum Sojiro.

Misaki tersenyum, "syukurlah kalau Sojiro-san suka." Misaki membuatkan ocha kembali dan sojiro menyantapnya lagi. Rasanya? Biasa saja.

"Omisaki, mau kuajarkan cara membuat teh di tempatku?"tanya Sojiro. Misaki menatap Sojiro.

"Eh... bagaimana?"

Sojiro mengambil daun tehnya, "begini nih! Sebelum disaring dengan air, daun tehnya di aduk-aduk terlebih dahulu agar tercampur anatara daun teh yang bisa menghasilkan saripati teh dengan yang kurang menghasilkan sehingga begitu diseduh dengan air, saripatinya turun dengan merata keseluruh permukaan teh. Setelah itu biasanya ditempatku, teh tidak begitu saja diseduh tapi diseduh setengah, ditambahkan kelopak bunga sakura dan baru diseduh teh lagi, sehingga rasa teh yang dihasilkan selain bau teh juga ada wangi sakuranya,"senyum Sojiro. Misaki menatap Sojiro takjub.

"Anda pintar sekali Sojiro san,"kata Misaki. Sojiro memerah. "Ah... bisa saja, hahaha,"kata Sojiro.

Keduanya terdiam. "Kakak perempuanku dulu juga seorang geisha, seorang tayu. Ia yang mengajariku cara membuat teh yang seperti ini,"kata Sojiro. Misaki menatapnya.

"Oh ya?"

"Namanya Yumi, geisha dari Gion. Dia cukup terkenal kala itu."

"Sungguhkah?"tanya Misaki. "Tunggu sebentar!"kata Misaki beranjak dari duduknya. Hmm... _another duty call yah? Ya sudahlah yah._ Sojiro menyesapi tehnya. Misaki kembali kehadapannya lagi.

"Oyumi ini?"tanya Misaki memberikan lukisan seorang wanita cantik pada sojiro. Sojiro membelalak.

"Iya! Bagaimana bisa misaki mendapatkan lukisan ini?"tanya Sojiro.

Sojiro memandang lukisan wanita itu. Tertulis disampingnya, Oyumi-Gion. Gambar itu tidak mirip dengan kak yumi namun kimono yang dkenakan lukisan itu dan bentuk tubuhnya sangat mirip. Kak Yumi yang sangat sojiro rindukan.

Misaki mengangguk, "pelukis jalanan,"katanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau adiknya,"kata Omisaki.

Sojiro tersenyum. "Ya..."

"Kami bukan saudara sekandung tapi kami hidup bersama dengan tuan Shishio pasangannya. Sangat menyenangkan bersama dengan kak Yumi. Dia mengajariku banyak hal, meracik teh, bermain catur, membaca, menulis, menceritakan kisah-kisah kuno seperti three kingdom, dan bermain shamisen."

Misaki mengernyit, "sungguh kamu bisa bermain shamisen?"tanya Misaki. Sojiro mengangguk.

"Lain kali akan kutunjukkan caranya,"senyum sojiro.

"Ya, aku jadi tidak sabar,"senyum Omisaki. Sojiro membeliak, baru kali ini ia melihat Omisaki tersenyum padanya. Bukankah dia sendiri yang bilang dia enggan beramah tamah dengan pria asing. Kalau begitu apakah Sojiro sudah tidak asing lagi baginya?

Sojiro tersenyum membalas. Senkonya sudah hampir habis.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi,"kata Sojiro. Misaki mengangguk.

Sojiro membereskan bajunya. "Omisaki, apakah saya bisa memiliki anda?"tanya Sojiro.

Misaki menatap Sojiro dan mengangguk. "Untuk Sojiro, lima juta saja cukup,"senyumnya.

Sojiro menatap misaki lama, "bukankah untuk membayar seorang tayu butuh ratusan bahkan milyaran?"tanya sojiro. Misaki menatapnya lalu memerah, bodoh sekali misaki ini, mana mungkin sojiro-san menebusnya untuk jadi istrinya! Mana mau pria sebaik dan secerdas sojiro menjadi suaminya. Pasti untuk jadi budaknya, ya kan? Misaki, kamu ini wanita nakal dari sejak bayi. Kamu tidak pantas berharap banyak. "Eh...er... um.. kemarin seorang saudagar ingin membeliku seharga seratus juta tapi aku menolak,"kata Misaki. Sojiro tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, seratus satu juta,"senyum Sojiro. Sebetulnya ia tidak yakin ia akan memiliki uang dalam jumlah sebanyak itu. SEPERTINYA hanya mimpi saja bagi Sojiro mendapatkan Misaki.

Misaki menatap Sojiro. "Ya... ya... sekitar itu,"kata Misaki akhirnya.

Sojiro melambaikan tangannya, "kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi Omisaki."


	7. Chapter 7

Bab 7

Goodbye, love!

Misaki bisa merasakan aroma daun teh yang bercampur dengan saripati bunga sakura dari teko tehnya. Ia menghirup wewangian itu sambil membayangkan senyuman Sojiro. Seandainya saja tuan Sojiro ada disini, seandainya saja ia bisa menyaksikan tarianku lagi, seandainya saja ia bisa menjadi tuannya.

"Enak sekali Misaki, tidak seperti teh yang kamu buat seperti biasanya,"puji Tuan Odagawa, pria sepuh yang berusia lebih dari enam puluh tahun, pelanggan Misaki.

Misaki menatapnya, "terimakasih atas pujian tuan."

Odagawa-san menatap Misaki. Odagawa san adalah saudagar tua yang kaya raya, beberapa tahun yang lalu istrinya meninggal dunia. Ia menghabiskan banyak uangnya di rumah hiburan dan kemudian mulai lebih memilih Misaki daripada gadis lainnya. Dilihat dari penampilannya yang bertinggi sedang, berberat sedang namun sudah berkumis, jenggot dan rambut putih. Odagawa san lebih mirip kakeknya Misaki daripada kekasihnya. Odagawa san selama ini selalu ramah dan baik pada misaki jadi Misaki pun merasa hormat pada pria itu.

Odagawa dan Misaki sekarang duduk berhadapan. Hanya meja segi empat kecil yang memisahkan mereka. Di luar, misaki bisa merasakan cuaca masih dingin berembun, maklum masih jam delapan pagi. Hal ini justru membuat teh hangat yang tersaji diantara mereka berdua makin terasa nikmat. "Omisaki,"kata Odagawa memecah keheningan. "Bagaimana, tawaran saya?" Omisaki menatap Odagawa bengong. _Tawaran apa ya hmm?_

"Tawaran untuk membelimu,"kata Odagawa. Misaki menganggguk mengerti. Beberapa waktu yang lalu saudagar kaya yang menawar Misaki adalah Odagawa itu. Tapi Misaki menolak karena ragu akan melepas dirinya pada Odagawa.

"Aku akan baik padamu, Misaki. Aku akan menjagamu, merawatmu dan tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku berjanji kamu akan bahagia,"kata Odagawa. Misaki menatap Odagawa. Tuan Odagawa adalah pria yang baik hati. Meskipun demikian, Misaki tidak akan jatuh cinta dengan tuan Odagawa. Sikap baiknya hanya bisa Misaki tanggapi dengan rasa hormat. Tetapi, Misaki tahu ia tergolong beruntung. Seorang geisha tidak boleh terlalu berharap pada hubungan resmi, apalagi bertemu cinta sejati.

Sebelum bertemu dengan Sojiro, Misaki tidak ragu untuk menjalani hidup yang demikian. Tetapi, melihat Sojiro-san yang terlihat begitu polos membantunya memasangkan geta, melindunginya dari pemabuk dan tidak pernah merendahkannya membuat Misaki berharap lebih. Diam-diam Misaki ingin lebih dan lebih dengan Sojiro,sekaligus tahu Sojiro tidak akan mungkin serius dengannya.

"Jadilah milikku Omisaki,"senyum tuan Odagawa. Misaki menatap tuan odagawa lalu tersenyum. "Tentu tuan, tentu,"kata Misaki. Hanya itu, hal bodoh yang bisa ia katakan. Tuan Odagawa bangkit dan memeluk Misaki. "Aku akan menemuimu lagi minggu depan, dan akan membelimu."

Misaki hanya bisa terdiam meski dalam hati ia berbisik, "seandainya itu anda, Sojiro-san..."

Sojiro tengah menghidangkan teh untuk pelanggannya, empat gadis remaja yang sedang ngobrol. "Ih... masa sih? Begitu dibeli akan pindah ke Yokohama?"

"Kudengar Tuan Odagawa akan membangun pabrik galangan kapal di Yokohama. Jadi Tayu Misaki juga akan mengikuti Tuan Odagawa kesana."

"Tapi tuan Odagawa baik kan?"

"Kudengar sih dia ingin menjadikan tayu Misaki istrinya."

"Wah... kalau begitu, beruntung sekali dong, tayu Misaki. Dibeli tuan besar sekaya tuan Odagawa, dijadikan istri pula."

Sojiro menatap keempat tamunya itu, Tayu Misaki akan dibeli dan akan meninggalkan Tokkaido ini? Secercah kesedihan terbesit di benak Sojiro. Tapi buat apa sedih, kan sudah jelas memang nggak jodoh. Semoga kamu bahagia, Omisaki.

"Sojiro-san, teh nya enak sekali!"

"Iya... kasih tahu dong gimana cara buatnya!"rajuk gadis gadis itu.

Sojiro tertawa. "Hehehe... kasih tahu nggak ya... hehehe...,"senyum Sojiro.

"Ihh Sojiro gitu,"kata gadis itu merajuk namun Sojiro menanggapinya dengan senyum cerah seperti mentari pagi.

Malamnya, Sojiro tengah menghitung pendapat hari ini ketika nenek Udon membawakan topik pembicaraan yang sesuai dengan hatinya. "Nenek tahu apa yang kamu pikirkan,"kata Nenek udon. Sojiro tersenyum. "Apa?"

"Tayu Misaki...,"kata nenek Udon sambil duduk di kursinya menyesapi teh. Sojiro menatap nenek Udon. "Ih nenek apaan sih,"senyum Sojiro. Nenek udon tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa kan Sojiro?"

Keduanya terdiam.

"Cinta adalah hal yang misterius, Sojiro. Datang dan pergi sesuka hati. Kadang kita menemukan cinta pada orang yang tidak kita harapkan, tidak kita duga. Kadang kita bahkan tidak menyadari itu cinta sampai ia meninggalkan kita,"kata nenek Udon sambil menyesapi tehnya.

Sojiro menatap nenek udon lalu tersenyum, "maksudnya nek?" _Ye... kirain ngerti! _

Nenek udon tersenyum pada Sojiro balik. "perlakukanlah cinta dengan baik, jangan sampai kamu menyesal saat dia sudah tidak ada,"ringkas nenek Udon. Sojiro tertawa.

"Ya, tentu saja!" Tidak sekalipun dia jahat dengan Omisaki atau Ohana. Yah... meskipun Omisaki mengatakan bajunya kampungan, Sojiro tidak marah. Bagaimana bisa marah? Mata biru dan tirus wajah yang menawan itu mampu melelehkan amarah siapa saja.

Sebetulnya modal Omisaki bukan cuma di wajah cantiknya saja, dia juga memiliki badan yang bagus, halus dan suara yang indah. Ia selalu berusaha sopan bahkan pada tamu pemabuk yang hendak menusuk perutnya. Omisaki sungguh indah.

Deg! Deg! Jantung Sojiro berdetak cepat. Sojiro segera keluar, kehalaman rumah nenek Udonuntuk mencari angin. Menenangkan diri. Ia bisa melihat bintang bintang di angkasa menari. Beberapa jatuh. Beberapa secerah mata Omisaki. Kalau dipikir pikir apa ya arti Omisaki bagi dirinya. Omisaki seperti kak Yumi, dewasa, baik hati, santun dan serius. Mungkin karena ia mirip dengan Kak Yumi itulah Sojiro jatuh cinta dengan Omisaki. Sosok Omisaki begitu familiar di mata Sojiro karena ia mirip dengan kak Yumi.

Tapi tidak mirip mirip banget sih. Ya iyalah, kalau mirip banget namanya bayangan dong. _Iiih.. eike jadi merinding ciiin_! Omisaki lebih tertutup, lebih tegas dan lebih jutek daripada Kak Yumi. Sojiro masih ingat saat ia berbaik hati membelikan sandal untuk Omisaki, tidak sedikitpun ia tersenyum pada Sojiro. Kalau Kak Yumi, pasti ia akan tersenyum lembut dan berkata, "terimakasih, bocah!"

Sojiro memejamkan matanya, merasakan hembusan angin yang lewat. Semilir sriwing sriwing menerpa rambutnya. Dia tidak bisa menyangkal lagi, dia sangat menyukai Omisaki. Entah apakah ia bisa memilikinya atau tidak. Karena cinta tidak harus saling memiliki.

Jduk! "awwww!"jerit Sojiro saat sepotong genteng. Sepotong lho! Bukan secuil atau sebesar kerikil menerpa kepalanya. Kalau kepala orang lain sih bisa bocor tapi karena ini kepala sojiro si jagoan pedang, dia cuma benjol dikit. Yah... tiga senti lah. Namanya juga jagoan.

"Sojiro-san! Sojiro!"seru orang itu. Sojiro mengerjap. Ada maling bercadar memanggilnya! Namun setelah sinar bulan menerangi sosok itu Sojiro yang sempat waspada mengerjap kemnbali. Bukan maling, tapi seorang gadis cantik bercadar. Sojiro bisa melihat sosok itu tinggi, sintal dan cantik. Duile... hareem dari mana ini!

Cadar wanita itu pun dilepas. "Tayu Ohana!"seru Sojiro mengenali sosoknya.

Tayu Ohana melemparkan pandangan tajam kearahnya. "Kamu sudah tahu kalau tuan odagawa akan membeli Omisaki?"tanya tayu Ohana. Sojiro menatap tayu ohana yang melompati pagar rumah nenek Udon dengan entengnya sambil merapikan kimononya biar nggak terkena lumpur.

Sojiro menggaruk kepalanya. "Tayu nggak ada kerjaan lain ya sukanya ikut campur urusan orang lain?"tanya Sojiro.

Ohana langsung mencekiknya. "ampun ampun ampun!"seru Sojiro kehabisan nafas.

"Aku peduli tahu dengan misaki!"seru Ohana. Ohana menyudahi adegan pencekikannya ke Sojiro.

"Memangnya Ohana tidak punya pelanggan yang menunggu. Wanita penghibur kan kerjanya di dunia malam!"seru Sojiro.

"Aku ini wanita malam kelas atas tahu! Suka suka aku mau beraksi kapan,"seru Ohana. Hening. "Sebetulnya, kamu itu bagaimana sih hubungannya dengan Omisaki. Kamu suka nggak sih dengan dia?"tanya Ohana.

Sojiro nyengir. "Suka sih. Tapi... apalah dayaku."

"Duh!"seru Ohana. "Lima juta aja masa nggak punya sih?"tanya Ohana. Pacaran _kok nggak modal!_ Sojiro menatap Ohana. "Huh? Lima juta? Kok murah banget. Tuan Odagawa membeli Omisaki seratus juta kan?"tanya Sojiro.

Ohana segera mengambil tempat duduk disamping Sojiro. "Tuan Odagawa membeli Misaki untuk dijadikan gundiknya. Harganya memang mahal. Suka suka kami dong mau menghargai diri kami berapa. Toh kalau tuan Odagawa sudah bosan, kami bisa dibebaskan dan uang seratus juta itu akan jadi tumpuan hidup kami. Kalau Sojiro, pastinya nggak mau menjadikan Omisaki gundik kan?"tanya Ohana.

Sojiro menggeleng keras, cepat dan langsung. "Tentu saja tidak, aku suka sekali dengan omisaki. Aku ingin dia hidup bahagia. Aku ingin dia hidup baik baik, aku tidak ingin dia dipandang rendah." Meskipun menjadi tayu adalah suatu kebanggaan, temanya tetap saja 'wanita penghibur.' "Aku ingin bisa menikahinya."

Ohana tersenyum lembut kearah Sojiro. Jelas sekali Sojiro adalah pemuda yang tampan dan berwajah seperti anak anak, meskipun begitu dia rajin bekerja dan baik hati. _Omisaki kamu beruntung sekali_, batin Ohana.

"Ya sudah, kamu bayar 5 juta saja. Aku yakin Omisaki akan suka rela dibawa olehmu!"seru Ohana.

Sojiro menggaruk kepalanya. "Huh? Lima juta itu apa?"

"Itu uang minimum membebaskan Omisaki. Dulu rumah hiburan mengeluarkan uang untuk membeli Misaki dari ibunya. Dan rumah hiburan hanya menuntut lima juta untuk pembebasan Omisaki. Jadi misalnya tuan Odagawa mengeluarkan 100 juta untuk membeli Misaki, sesungguhnya Misaki hanya menerima 95 juta saja. Lima jutanya diberikan ke rumah hiburan sebagai jasa 'matchmaking' mereka. Kalau kamu Sojiro, karena Omisaki menyukaimu. Kamu tidak akan dikenakan bayaran 95 jutanya. Hanya 5 juta saja!"seru Ohana.

"Oh begitu!"seru Sojiro terbangun dari kursinya.

Ia menatap Ohana. "Tapi, Ohana tahu darimana Omisaki menyukaiku?"tanya Sojiro duduk lagi di kursinya.

Ohana nyengir. "Ayolah, memangnya ada berapa banyak laki-laki yang bisa menikmati tarian Omisaki gratisan selain kamu?"tanya Ohana menegaskan bagian 'gratisan'.

"Benar juga!"seru Sojiro bangkit lagi dari kursinya.

"Tapi...,"Sojiro duduk lagi. "Kenapa Omisaki tidak pernah mengendap-endap menemuiku. Kenapa malah Ohana yang datang padaku sekarang?"tanya Sojiro.

Ohana langsung menekan benjolan di kepala sojiro. "Awwww!"

"Karena dia wanita terhormat tahu! Dasar bocah banyak tanya!"seru Ohana.

"Aww!" "Tapi... misaki beruntung ya punya teman yang pengertian seperti Ohana,"senyum Sojiro.

Ohana menatap Sojiro. "Soalnya diantara kami semua, Omisaki itu adalah yang paling menyedihkan. Dia tidak pernah mengenal orangtuanya, seluruh hidupnya ia dedikasikan sebagai wanita penghibur. Dia itu, begitu kesepian, begitu menyedihkan,"kata Ohana.

Sojiro tertegun. "Lain kali aku ingin melihat Omisaki sendiri yang datang padaku,"gumam Sojiro. Ohana menatap Sojiro, tadinya ingin menyanggah namun setelah melihat sorot mata Sojiro Ohana mengerti, Omisaki selama ini mungkin kurang kasih sinyal kalau dia juga suka dengan Sojiro "Semoga kalian dapat bertemu kembali,"senyum Ohana. Sojiro tersenyum padanya. "Ya."

Ohana menatap bulan lalu tersenyum dan bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku pergi dulu ya!"

"Hati-hati Ohana, mau kuantarkan?"tanya Sojiro. Ohana menggeleng. "tidak perlu, aku akan memanggil tandu,"kata Ohana menunjuk tukang tandu yang kebetulan lewat. Sojiro mengangguk. "Baiklah hati hati kalau begitu." Dan mereka pun berpisah tanpa Sojiro tahu di dalam rumah nenek Udon menguping pembicaraan.

Gubrak! Terdengar suara jejatuhan. Ssojiro mengerjap dan sebega ke tempat asal suara itu. Ia mendapati nenek Udon sudah tersungkur. "Nenek!"seru Sojiro. Tubuh nenek Udon kaku. Ia memegangi jantungnya. "Nenek!"jerit Sojiro. Ia langsung memindahkan tubuh nenek ke dipan terdekat.

"Sojiro, pergilah... kejarlah masa depanmu...,"kata nenek udon di sela sela kekakuan dan tangan yang masih memegangi dadanya.

"Aku akan panggil tabib! Nenek bertahanlah!"seru Sojiro. Ia menyelimuti nenek Udon dan segera berlari ke tabib. Butuh waktu lama bagi Sojiro yang orang baru untuk menemui tabib. Setelah bertemu dengan seorang tabib, Sojiro membawakan tabib itu pada nenek Udon.

"Tolong tabib, dia terus memegangi dadanya dan tiba tiba jatuh!"seru Sojiro.

"Tiba-tiba?"tanya tabib itu terseret seret oleh Sojiro yang larinya cepat. "Ya! Saya mohon tolong dia, tabib!"seru Sojiro. Ketika keduanya tiba di rumah nenek udon, nenek udon sudah mengejang hebat sambil terengah-engah, keringat mengucur tidak terkendali. Sojiro menutup mulutnya. Tabib itu menggunakan stateskop berusaha menyelidiki penyebab penyakit nenek udon.

Tiba-tiba nenek udon menatap Sojiro yang pucat pasi. Ia tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa... pergilah Sojiro,"senyumnya. Lalu dengan satu dengusan nafas terakhir, nenek udon tidak bernafas lagi.

"Nenek...?"tanya Sojiro cemas. Nenek yang tadi terlihat sulit bernafas dan menggelepar gelepar sekarang terlihat tenang.

Tabib mencabut stateskopnya lalu menggeleng. "Maaf anak muda, nenekmu tidak bisa diselamatkan,"kata Tabib itu.

Sojiro menatap tidak percaya. "Oh... oh...,"kata Sojiro. ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus berkata kata.

"Maaf anak muda, sepertinya nenek anda menderita penyakit jantung dan penyempitan paru paru,"kata tabib itu lagi menjelaskan. "Sepertinya penyakit itu sudah lama. Dan bisa kambuh kapan saja. Sebaiknya anda menyiapkan upacara kremasi untuk nenek anda,"kata tabib itu sambil berlalu.

Sojiro memejamkan matanya. Kenapa nenek tidak pernah cerita kalau dia sakit? Kenapa nenek tidak pernah cerita sama sekali mengenai kondisinya. Kenapa dia memendam semuanya. Kenapa dia meminta Sojiro untuk pergi. Sojiro menatap jenazah nenek udon yang mendingin. "Aku akan pergi nek, tetapi aku akan memberikan upacara kematian yang layak untuk nenek."

Keesokan harinya di Okawara, Ohana membicarakan hasil pertemuannya dengan Sojiro. "Begitu ya, jadi dia tidak merasa disukai olehku?"tanya Omisaki. Ohana mengangguk.

"Kupikir, Omisaki inilah saat bagimu untuk memperjuangkannya. Kalau tidak kamu bisa kehilangan cinta sejatimu,"kata Ohana.

Omisaki yang tengah menyisir rambut coklatnya yang panjang hanya bisa mengangguk. "Saya mengerti."

"Omisaki!"seru Oyuki. Gadis kecil itu menghambur ke kamar Omisaki. "Nenek Sojiro-san meninggal dunia!"serunya. Omisaki dan Ohana membelalak. "Eh!"

"Kabarnya sudah menyebar!"seru Oyuki. Omisaki dan Ohana saling melirik satu sama lain. Disaat saat begini. Disaat dua hari lagi tuan odagawa akan menjemput Omisaki, nenek udon meninggal dunia. Apakah Sojiro akan menjemput Omisaki? Ataukah Sojiro akan melupakan Omisaki?

Bersambung...


	8. Chapter 8

Bab 8

Confession of a Rurouni

Thanks for all review, i love to write again because of you!

**Disclaimer: Sojiro Seta belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki character. Omisaki, Ohana, nenek Udon dan Yuki belongs to me **

Pagi ini terasa aneh, Sojiro bisa merasakan dari warna langit yang begitu mendung dan kelabu. Ia masih mengenakan kimono dan hakama hitam. Kedai teh buka seperti biasa meskipun demikian Sojiro tidak merasa hal inilah yang seharusnya dia lakukan. Menjadi tukang teh adalah pekerjaan yang menarik tapi bukan pekerjaannya. Ia melakukannya untuk membantu nenek udon, sekarang neenk Udon sudah di kremasi. Sudah meninggal. Tidak ada lagi alasan bagi Sojiro untuk tetap berada disini, menyajikan teh bagi sekumpulan orang yang menatapnya sendu tidak peduli seberapa lebar senyumnya.

"Sojiro-san...,"kata seorang remaja laki-laki, pelanggannya yang manatapnya sendu.

"Apa?"senyum Sojiro.

"Kami turut berduka cita atas kematian nenekmu,"katanya. Sojiro menatap remaja pelanggannya itu.

"Terimakasih,"senyum sojiro.

"Sebetulnya Sojiro-san,"kata seorang pria tua tertahan. Sojiro menoleh kearah pria tua itu. "Kami malu karena kami sama sekali tidak tahu nenek udon punya anak,"kata pria tua itu. Gubrak, emang nggak punya kok! Eh... tapi itu kan ceritanya rahasia antara sojiro dan nenek udon.

"Ya padahal tokkaido ini kan hanya sebuah kampung,"sambung lansia yang duduk disamping pria tua itu. Sojiro hanya mengangguk.

"Dulu, nenek udon adalah seorang wanita muda yang cantik,"kata pria tua itu. Masa sih? Batin sojiro. Dimata Sojiro dia adalah sosok nenek tua, kecil, ringkih yang keriputan (jelek gitu deh pokoknya).

"Semua pria menyukainya. Ayahnya Nenek Udon lantas menikahkannya dengan pria yang paling kaya yang mau dengannya. Nenek Udon sebetulnya memiliki pilihannya sendiri, seorang pemuda kampung biasa. Berontak dengan rencana perjodohan ayahnya, nenek udon dikurung sang ayah dan pemuda pilihan nenek udon dibuang dari kampung berkat kuasa pria kaya yang akan menjadi calon suaminya itu. Nenek udon pun dinikahkan dengan pria kaya itu dengan terpaksa. Hubungan mereka tidak bahagia karena pria kaya itu punya banyak gundik. Nenek udon pun bercerai dan mendirikan kedai teh. Pria kaya itu kemudian pergi ke Tokyo,"kata kakek tua itu. Sojiro sekarang duduk dihadapan si kakek.

Sojiro menggigit bibir.

"Terus kek?"tanya Sojiro.

Kakek tua itu mendesah. "Hal yang paling menyakitkan adalah saat nenek udon akhirnya bertemu kembali dengan pria yang dicintainya yang sekarang sudah menjadi pedagang kaya dari tokyo. Nenek udon dan pemuda itu pun menikah dan nenek sempat diboyong ke Tokyo namun tak lama kemudian. Sekitar dua tahunan nenek udon kembali lagi ke Tokkaido, sendirian dan membuka kembali kedai teh-nya. Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa dia gagal lagi membina rumah tangga dengan pemuda yang disukainya itu. Setiap kali ditanyakan, nenek udon hanya menjawab "rahasia". Dia melanjutkan hidupnya sebagai nenek tua yang kesepian. Begitu kamu datang ke kampung ini kami pikir dia sudah tidak kesepian lagi. Sudah seharusnya begitu, seorang cucu menjenguk neneknya,"kata pria tua itu.

Sojiro menghela nafas. Nenek udon sering mengatakan ia harus mengejar cinta sejatinya a.k.a. Omisaki. Apakah itu ada hubungannya dengan kisah hidup nenek? Tidak tahu juga sih, soalnya nenek kan udah meninggal.

"Tidak usah sedih...,"lanjut kakek itu. "Kamu telah membahagiakan nenekmu disaat saat terakhir."

"Betul, nenek udon jarang tertawa sebelum kamu datang, Sojiro-san,"sambung seoang pemuda.

"Jangan terlalu keras dengan dirimu sendiri, Sojiro san,"kata seorang pemudi. Sojiro san tersenyum. Terimakasih,"katanya kemudian sambil tersenyum. Kali ini senyum yang tulus.

Setelah malam menjelang, kedai teh pun tutup. "Terimakasih sudah datang, besok datang lagi ya,"senyum Sojiro pada pelanggan terakhirnya. Dengan senyum yang terhias itu pula Sojiro mulai mengelap meja dan kursi.

"Ehem... Sojiro-san,"terdengar suara dari belakangnya.

"Maaf nona, kedai sudah tutup silakan datang lagi besok,"kata Sojiro tanpa melihat sosok yang bicara.

"Tapi Sojiro san kalau besok saya takut akan terlambat,"kata Sosok itu. Sojiro memutar tubuhnya. Jantungnya yanris copot saat yang ada di belakangnya adalah tayu Omisaki! Ia tampak anggun dengan konde biasa yang merangkul rambut cokelatnya dan mata biru terang yang membuatnya terlihat seperti kucing.

"Tayu... tayu... ,"kata Sojiro tergagap. Kalau mau jujur Omisaki yang ada dihadapannya, yang tampil normal tanpa pupur putih dan lipstik membuat Sojiro hilang pikiran a.k.a agape. Dia tidak habis pikir, ada ya gadis yang secantik itu (cieeeh!) di dunia ini. Meskipun tubuhnya kecil tapi kulitnya yang putih mulus, rambut coklat, hidung mancung dan panjang dan mata biru mempesona ala memoir of a geisha membuat Sojiro gemetaran.

"Sejak kapan? Kenapa?"tanya Sojiro.

Tayu itu menunduk. "Maaf kalau kedatangan saya membuat Sojiro san tidak nyaman,"kata tayu Omisaki.

"Eh tidak... sama sekali tidak begitu!"seru Sojiro memerah. Wajahnya begitu lucu kalau memerah dan hal itu membuat Omisaki memerah juga. Dua-duanya memerah. (kayak kimi no todoke gitu deh!)

"Anu sebenarnya, aku datang kesini atas anjuran Ohana,"kata Omisaki. "Apakah, tuan Sojiro anu... menyukai saya?"tanya Omisaki. Mukanya memerah. Sojiro langsung merasa ingin menghilang. Tapi dia nggak tega melihat omisaki yang seperti juga ingin meledak saking malunya. "Hmm.. yah, sepertinya begitu,"kata Sojiro tersenyum.

"Syukurlah,"kata Omisaki tersenyum lembut. "Aku pun ingin sekali menjadi istri sojiro-san. Seandainya saja sojiro san mau nemebus saya lebih cepat dari tuan Odagawa,"kata Omisaki. Sojiro menatap Omisaki.

"Eh... silakan duduk dulu, Omisaki,"senyum Sojiro lupa mempersilakan tamunya duduk.

Omisaki yang sedang memerah hebat mukanya langsung terlonjak dan duduk. Sojiro duduk disampingnya. Harum tubuh Omisaki begitu menggoda. Harum camelia rasanya. Hening. Tidak ada yang bicara.

"Omisaki, apakah saya bisa..."

"Saki... Osaki, itu nama asli saya,"senyum Omisaki. Sojiro membelalak, Omisaki sangat cantik dan kecantikannya berubah jadi kuadrat saat tersenyum. "Omisaki itu hanya nama panggung, agar terlihat indah dan banyak pelanggan,"tawa Omisaki eh Osaki.

"Begitu ya,"senyum Sojiro. Hening.

"Apakah Osaki mau menjadi istri saya?"tanya Sojiro.

"Mau,"jawab Osaki mantap, semantap tariannya.

Sojiro memerah. "Begitukah? Tapi Osaki, saya tidak akan bisa menjanjikan hidup yang bahagia. Saya hanya samurai pengelana yang miskin, hidup saja menumpang di rumah nenek Udon. Saya tidak akan bisa memberikan baju yang mahal, atau tusuk konde yang cantik, atau sandal yang indah. Bahkan hidup kita mungkin akan berpindah pindah. Tapi percayalah, saya bisa memberimu makan. Saya bisa memberimu janji bahwa saya tidak akan meninggalkanmu dalam suka maupun duka. Dan saya bisa melepaskanmu dari status seorang geisha. Hanya itu yang bisa saya janjikan kepadamu. Hanya itu yang bisa sojiro berikan saat ini,"senyum Sojiro.

Osaki tersenyum. "Begitu ya?"katanya.

Sojiro menghela nafas. "Sebetulnya kalau osaki-san lebih memilih tetap menjadi geisha atau menolakku juga tidak apa apa. Aku ini cuma orang miskin,"tambahnya.

"Sojiro san, saat ibuku melahirkanku, ia begitu bersikeras akan membuangku begitu aku terlahir. Karena melahirkanku, ia kehilangan statusnya sebagai geisha kelas atas, karena melahirkanku ia harus ditinggalkan oleh pelanggan pelanggannya. Begitu aku lahir ia membuangku ke okawara. Anak buangan seperti aku yang bahkan ibunya sendiri enggan melihatnya mana mungkin lebih menderita, Sojiro-san?"tanya Osaki. Sojiro menatap Osaki.

"Begitu ya?"senyum Sojiro.

"Apa hal itu mengganggu anda, Sojiro san?"tanya Osaki.

Sojiro menggeleng kepala keras, sekeras hidupnya. "Sebetulnya aku pun juga anak seorang gundik. Ayahku pedagang beras. Sayangnya ayahku meninggal dan aku pun ditinggal dengan saudara tiriku yang memperlakukanku dengan kejam. Kita sama pada poin itu kan?"tanya Sojiro. Osaki menatap Sojiro setengah tidak percaya. Dari tampangnya yang suka cengar cengir, Osaki mengira hidup Sojiro begitu indah. Ternyata ada juga ya yang senasib dngannya. Bedanya Sojiro tidak cengeng, ia berusaha tegar tetap tersenyum.

"Anda tampak tegar, sojiro san."

"Ya, begitulah,"senyum Sojiro. Sojiro terdiam sejenak. "Osaki, apa yang anda pikirkan tentang saya?"tanya Sojiro. Osaki menatap Sojiro.

"Anda pribadi yang sopan, lemah lembut dan baik hati,"kata Osaki. Sojiro menatap misaki dengan tatapan, kasihan, haruskah kubritahu dia yang sesungguhnya?

"Sebetulnya saya buronan pemerintah, osaki-san?"senyum Sojiro. Osaki nyaris copot matanya.

"Ingat kak Yumi? Geisha yang sudah kuanggap kakakku sendiri? Dia memiliki kekasih, bernama tuan Shishio. Tuan Shishio tidak menyukai pemerintahan Meiji dan dia merencanakan kudeta. Aku dan kak Yumi termasuk pendukungnya. Sayangnya kami berhasil dikalahkan oleh seorang jago pedang. Kami diburu sebagai pihak yang kalah. Semua teman temanku tertangkap, hanya aku dan seorang lagi yang melarikan diri. Aku ini buronan lho Osaki? Aku sudah membunuh banyak orang,"kata Sojiro mengaku. "Aku ini orang yang kotor, penuh dosa, nggak ada yang lebih jahat daripada aku! Karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk tetap menjadi pengembara dan membahagiakan orang lain. Osaki, hidup denganku sangat menderita lho,"kata Sojiro.

Osaki menatap Sojiro, semilir angin berhembus.

"Aku masih menyukaimu Sojiro, apa adanya,"senyum Oaki. Sojiro membelalak lalu tersenyum. "Terimakasih, Osaki!"

Keesokan harinya pagi menjelang dengan indah di rumah hiburan Okawara. Osaki menghela nafas saat tuan Odagawa tiba di tempatnya pagi sekali pukul tujuh. Dia tidak tahu kenapa tuan Odagawa datang sepagi itu. "Maaf tuan, sepertinya tamu pagi biasanya datang pukul sepuluh-an,"kata Omisaki.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu saya akan menunggu disini sampai pukul sepuluh,"kata tuan Odagawa. Misaki menghela nafas. "Beruntung ya Misaki, akan dibeli oleh tuan Odagawa yang baik hati dan penyabar,"senyum inang Okawara. Misaki hanya bisa tersenyum menutupi kekhawatiran di hatinya.

"Kalau begitu tuan, Misaki ingin bersiap dulu,"kata Misaki.

"Oh ya silakan Misaki,"senyum tuan Odagawa sambil mempersilakan Misaki berlalu.

Misaki berusaha keras tidak terlihat gugup. Dia takut Sojiro tidak akan datang.

"Misaki!"

"Misaki!"seru ohana. Misaki menoleh. "Mana Sojiro?"tanya ohana. Misaki berusaha menyanggul rambut cokelatnya. "tidak tahu,"jawab Omisaki.

"Sudahlah Ohana kamu tidak perlu tertalalu ngotot,"kata salah seorang tenjin.

"Iya, Sojiro-san mana mau datang pagi pagi untuk merebut Misaki dari tuan Odagawa!"seru yang lainnya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan saat inang Okawara datang, "Omisaki sedang apa kamu, cepat hibur tuang Odagawa! Jangan bertingkah tidak sopan!"seru inang melirik tuan odagawa yang terlihat sembelit meskipun sudah diapit dua geisha yang cantik cantik.

Misaki menggigit bibirnya. Ia menghela nafas berat. Sepertinya memang ia harus melepas rasa cintanya dengan Sojiro. Misaki segera beranjak dari duduknya. "Saya datang, inang-san,"kata Misaki.

Drap! Drap! Drap! Terdengar bunyi langkah kuda. Misaki, Ohana, dan semua Tenjin melonggok keluar sebab bunyinya begitu berisik. Misaki mengerjap, Sojiro san! Ia mengenakan kuda putih dan membawa buntelan.

Sojiro berhenti tepat dibawah jendela kamar omisaki. "Osaki, cepat naik, maaf aku terlambat!"seru Sojiro.

Drap! Drap! drap! Terdengar langkah penjaga tuan Odagawa. "Tuan, Tayu Omisaki sudah dipesan tuan Odagawa dari satu jam yang lalu!"seru penjaga tuan Odagawa. Sojiro membelalak. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Misaki yang berdiri di ambang jendela kamarnya. "Benarkah Osaki? Jadi saya terlambat?"tanya Sojiro.

Misaki pucat. "Misaki! Tuan odagawa sudah membooked mu lebih dahulu! Kamu tidak boleh pergi!"seru inang.

"Osaki...,"kata Sojiro menatap misaki. Misaki menatap Sojiro balik. Ada perasaan cinta yang dapat dirasakan siapapun yang melihat pemandangan ini.

Misaki menatap pintu kamarnya yang ssudah dpenuhi penjaga Odagawa-san.

"Tangkap aku!"seru Misaki sambil mengangkat kimononya. Sojiro mengangguk

"Eh Misaki apa yang kamu lakukan!"seru Ohana.

Misaki melompat dari jendela kamarnya ke arah Sojiro. Sojiro langsung menangkap Misaki dan mendudukkannya ke jok belakang kudanya.

"Omisaki kau sudah gila!"seru Ohana kaget.

"Hua kerennya, dijemput pangeran berkuda putih!"seru seorang tenjin.

"Omisaki!"jerit inang namun Omisaki sudah ada di kuda Sojiro.

"Inang, aku membeli Osaki!"seru Sojiro melempar sebuntel uang bernilai 5 juta. Inang menangkapnya dari jendela. Sojiro menoleh kearah Omisaki, "nah sekarang kamu milikku,"kata Sojiro. Misaki memerah lalu mengangguk. Sojiro memacu kudanya kencang.

"Saya tidak tahu anda bisa mengendarai kuda, Sojiro-san,"kata Omisaki di sela sela perjalanan.

Sojiro tersenyum saat tangan Osaki dilingkarkan di pinggangnya. Terasa berdesir jantungnya.

"Saya juga tidak tahu anda bisa melompat dari lantai dua, Osaki-san,"kata Sojiro.

Misaki eh Osaki tersenyum. "Begitu banyak hal yang tidak kita ketahui satu sama lain!"

Sojiro tersenyum. "Ya... bagaimana kalau kita mulai mengenali lebih jauh lagi. Kita masih punya banyak waktu."

Osaki mengeratkan pegangannya di pinggang Sojiro

"Berdua?"

"Ya... berdua..." Semenjak saat itu Tayu Omisaki dan Sojiro tidak pernah terlihat lagi di Tokkaido. Mereka tidak pernah tahu, adegan penjemputan Sojiro dengan kuda putih dan sang wanita yang melompat dari jendela lantai dua menyambutnya mendapat posisi populer di Tokkaido.


	9. Epilog

Epilog

Thanks for all review, i love to write again because of you!

**Disclaimer: Sojiro Seta belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki character. Omisaki, Ohana, nenek Udon dan Yuki belongs to me **

Kenshin dan Kaoru bersama dengan si kecil Kenji tengah berjalan-jalan di pinggiran Tokyo. "Tokyo mulai ramai ya, Kaoru-dono,"kata Kenshin. Kaoru yang yang tengah menggendong Kenji hanya mengangguk.

"Ya... banyak toko yang buka. Sepertinya setelah semua keadaan menjadi damai, jepang mulai pulih kembali,"senyum Kaoru.

"Kedai teh Seta sepertinya terkenal ya?"

"Tehnya enak, pemiliknya pun cantik dan tampan. Tempatnya bersih dan pelayanannya pun memuaskan. Tentu saja!"seru orang yang kebetulan melewati Kaoru dan Kenshin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kesana?"senyum Kaoru menunjuk kedai teh seta yang ternyata tidak jauh dan dipenuhi pelanggan. Kedai teh yang cukup besar dan indah. Bangkunya ada senderannya (hal yang cukup jarang saat itu) dan semua pelanggannya tampak senang meminum teh disitu.

"Boleh juga, harganya pun tidak mahal,"senyum Kenshin melihat daftar harga tehnya.

"Selamat pagi,"senyum seorang gadis cantik menyambut kaoru dan kenshin. Kaoru tertegun, benar kata orang orang itu. Pemilik kedainya cantik sekali. "tiga teh dan sepiring dango,"kata Kenshin sambil tersneyum balik.

"Sojiro, disini tiga teh dan sepiring dango ya!"senyum gadis itu. Seorang pemuda menghampiri kenshin dan membawakan nampan teh. "Silakan tehnya!"senyumnya. Sojiro dan Kenshin bertatapan dan sama-sama membelalak. Sementara Kaoru yang tidak pernah bertemu dengan Sojiro tidak tahu apa yang ada di benak suaminya. Ia hanya menagnggap Sojiro sebagai pemilik kedai teh yang berwajah manis seperti aktor kabuki.

"Kamu...?"tanya Kenshin tertahan. Sojiro yang tadinya kaget serta merta tersenyum kearahnya. "selamat datang, Himura-sama!"senyum Sojiro.

Kaoru menatap suaminya dan pemilik kedai teh itu. "kalian saling kenal?"tanya Kaoru.

Kenshin tersenyum, Sojiro Seta si bocah jenius yang hidupnya terhenti selama sepuluh tahun karena tercuci otaknya oleh Makoto Shishio kini telah berubah menjadi pemilik usaha teh yang sukses. Dan Kenshin tidak akan sampai hati merusak hidup yang sojiro raih hanya untuk membawanya ke polisi.

"Yah... lama sekali,"senyum Sojiro menjawab Kaoru-dono. Sekilas melihat Sojiro sudah menduga kaoru-dono adalah "orang istimewa" yang dilindungi Kenshin di Kyoto kala itu. Seseorang yang membuat Kenshin menjadi kuat dan menang dalam pertarungannya dengan dirinya dulu.

"Anda sudah punya anak Himura-san,"senyum Sojiro pada batita yang ada dipelukan Kaoru.

"Ya,"senyum Kenshin.

"Kudoakan anda bahagia,"senyum Sojiro.

"Terimakasih,"jawab Kenshin.

Melihat segurat senyum di wajah suaminya Kaoru bisa meyakinkan dirinya kalau pria ini bukan kenalan masa lalu yang berbahaya. Tidak seperti Enishi-san.

Melihat suaminya menyapa seorang tamu, Osaki mendekati Sojiro. "Siapa sojiro-san?"senyum Osaki.

"Ah... Himura, kenalkan ini istri saya, Osaki, Osaki ini Himura, orang yang telah menginspirasi saya untuk menjadi samurai pengelana dulu. Jika saja saya tidak bertemu dengannya, mungkin kita tidaka akan pernah bertemu, Osaki,"senyum Sojiro.

Osaki membelalak pada pria kecil berambut merah yang memiliki luka silang di pipi ini.

"Begitukah? Senang bertemu dengan anda, Himura dan keluarga,"senyum Osaki.

"Kenalkan saya kaoru."

"Kami baru datang satu bulan yang lalu,"senyum Sojiro.

"Sungguhkah kalau ada kesulitan, kalian bisa minta tolong kami,"senyum Kenshin dan Kaoru.

Dan dua keluarga itu pun saling ngobrol berjam-jam. Melepaskan diri dari kerinduan. Seolah mereka sebuah saudara.


End file.
